Spiritshipping Collection
by serina-phantom
Summary: A collection of Spiritshipping one-shots! Some AU fics, most of them fluffy, and the uke/seme positions change every now and again! So, please enjoy it as it comes! Dedicated to all my faithful and kind readers!
1. Johan Andersen in Wonderland

Me: This is the kick-off for our new set of Collections, featuring Spiritshipping!

Lucy: While we realize that this may not be our best fic, the rest of the one-shots we place up will be a bit better, and fluffy, and we also take requests, so please enjoy!

Me: This is the first one-shot for our Spiritshipping Collection, and we hope that it will be satisfactory for you guys! Here it is! Fic number one for the newest Collection we have!

**Title**: Johan Andersen in Wonderland

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language and implied sexual themes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: The story focuses on Johan Andersen, a European schoolboy who finds himself pulled into a nonsensical world populated by scantily-dressed males, who all look strangely alike, who want to have their way with him.

Me: Okay! This is the first kick-off of our "_Spiritshipping Collection_"!

Lucy: In this one, however, we wanted to attempt how it would go, since we've never tried it before, so, in this fic, Johan is the uke, and Judai is the seme for a change! Just to see how it goes!

Me: We're really big into the Wonderland thing right now, and after learning about Clamp's series "_Miyuki-chan in Wonderland_", we couldn't help but write this!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: We're nervous because this is our first time trying something like this, so please no flaming us, guys! If you don't like this one, maybe you will like the other chapters!

_**Chapter One: Johan Andersen in Wonderland**_

At about 7:29 AM on Tuesday, Johan Andersen, sixteen year old junior in High School was tossing and turning in his bed as one does when he is having a nightmare.

He groaned slightly and rolled over, gripping the sheets in his pale hands. He clenched at his blankets like they were a lifeline. Something strange plagued his mind, filling him with the feeling of terror.

Something wasn't right.

Seconds later, Johan awoke with a start and sat upright. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, and his body was covered in a cold sweat. He was shaking from the aftershock.

When he calmed down a few moments later, he took a chance to observe his room.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Johan breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "God, that was a bizarre dream," he murmured. "Wish I could remember it though."

He shook his head and drew the covers off himself. He reached over and grabbed his clock and eyeballed it. From sleeping so long, his vision was a little blurry.

When it came into focus, he saw that it now read 7:34 AM.

"AAAH!" Johan shrieked, throwing the small clock back on the table and grabbing his school uniform off the floor. "I'm totally late for school! Oh, Mom's gonna kill me!"

Johan threw his school uniform on, grabbed his backpack, and raced out the front door.

"Bye!" he called back.

Johan never expected anyone to answer him, since his mom always slept in late (since she worked the night shift), and his father was always gone off to work by the time Johan woke up.

The bluenette raced down the streets as fast as he could.

Cars zoomed by, but there were no other students walking to school. Johan glanced down at his watch and groaned. He was super late for class. His teacher was going to kill him long before his mom did.

"I'm so late!" Johan cried, trying to pick up speed.

As he ran, Johan heard something behind him. It was a faint whirring, like the sound of spinning skateboard wheels. Johan turned around and saw something coming up fast behind him.

When it came closer, Johan saw that it was a boy, about the same age as he was.

The boy was riding on a skateboard, but it looked as if he was having some trouble balancing on it. His hair was long in the front and short in the back, and it was a lovely brown color with a lighter patch of brown at the top. His eyes matched the color of his hair. His skin was a lovely peach color, but his clothing was strange.

He was dressed like a male playboy bunny. He had floppy brown bunny ears that Johan couldn't see the strap to, as if they were real ears. He was wearing the black waiter-like top that flapped long behind him, and if Johan didn't know any better, he'd think that the boy was going to trip on it if he walked, it was so long.

"I'm so fucking late!" the boy shouted, putting his foot down to pick up speed on the skateboard.

Now, Johan was a very bright boy, and should have know better than to get involved. But, he was also very curious, and couldn't resist finding out what was going on.

"E-excuse me," he said, waving to the rabbit-boy. "But where are you going?"

"I-" the brunette boy said. "-am" He put his foot down to gain more speed. "-going to see-" He swerved around an oncoming pole and almost fell off him skateboard. "-the King!"

"The King?" Johan asked. _I didn't even know that we had a king here._

The brunette boy smiled at him and picked up speed. Johan had to run just to keep up. "That's right! But right now, I'm so fucking late! I'm going to lose my head!" he shouted.

Johan blinked in confusion. "Lose your-"

He stopped when he felt himself pitch forward. He glanced over and saw the brunette boy flying in the air next to him, surrounded by complete darkness.

It took Johan all of five seconds to realize that he and the rabbit boy had fallen into a massive hole in the ground.

Johan screamed as he fell, but the rabbit boy just whooped and waved his hands in the air, shouting about how much fun it was. Johan continued to scream as the hole above him closed, and he vanished into the ground.

--

Moments later, when Johan regained consciousness, he found himself laying on a mirrored ground. He sat up with a pained groan and glanced around the vast emptiness.

The sky was a sea of blackness, as was the world around him.

"Where am I?" he murmured to himself. "Huh?" Johan glanced around when he realized that he was all alone. "Mr. Rabbit?" he called, standing up painfully and looking around. "Where did you go?"

"He went this way, laddie!"

Johan paused and glanced around for the source of the new voice. He couldn't see anything except for a giant doorway. Taking a moment to look at it, Johan saw that it was a huge slab with a boy on it.

The boy looked almost exactly like the rabbit boy, but his hair was blond. He didn't have rabbit ears, but he was dressed in a similar way, though his outfit was bright blue, not black. His eyes were closed, and his head was limp, as if he were dead. His arms were out like a crucifix, and his legs seemed to vanish inside the bottom of the door.

Johan slowly advanced. "A door?" he said aloud. "What a strange statue. It's kinda cute, though."

The statue suddenly glanced up at Johan when the bluenette finished speaking and opened its eyes, revealing them to be bright blue. "Thank you, laddie!" he said.

Johan shrieked and backed up. "Y-you're real!?" he shouted.

The statue on the door chuckled. "Of course I am," he said, in the same voice as the rabbit boy had. "If you're looking for Jaden, he's gone through the door to see the king."

Johan blinked. "Jaden?"

"The rabbit," the statue said. "On the skateboard?"

"Oh," Johan nodded and laughed nervously.

The statue looked up into his eyes and flashed him a reassuring smile. "What's your name?" he asked. "Please forgive my rudeness for not asking it earlier."

Johan laughed again. "I-it's all right. It's Johan," he said.

The statue on the door laughed. "What a cute name that is!" he said. Johan blushed and shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, it's all right. You can go on in through the door now."

Johan looked at the door and all around, but he couldn't find anything to open the door with. He looked back at the statue with a confused look on his face.

"I don't see a knob or handle to open the door with," he said.

The statue on the door chuckled and murmured something about Johan being cute. "Of course there's a way to enter this door, silly," he said, pointing to his body. "It's through here."

Johan stared. "B-beg your pardon?"

The statue laughed again. "Nervous? Well, don't be. Just c'mere. I'll do it for you," he said.

The statue reached out and grabbed Johan's wrists and yanked him forward. He brought the bluenette close to his body in an almost seductive fashion. Johan turned bright red and started flailing and shouting, but that just made the statue laugh harder. Johan anime-cried to himself and demanded to be let go.

However, before he knew it, poor Johan found himself out of the statue's embrace and kneeling on the bright green grass of a strange and gigantic forest.

--

Johan took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a thick forest with the sun shining down on him. Johan sighed and rubbed his arms with his hands, shivering.

"I was molested by a door," he whispered.

Johan stood up and turned around, and when he did, he spotted two brown-haired boys standing near him.

Both boys looked exactly alike. They had brown hair similar to Jaden's, as Johan had learned the rabbit boy's name was, but their hair was totally brown, lacking the light part on top. They had the same brown eyes though. However, while they were both wearing revealing Chinese-like outfits, the one on the right wore a red one, and the one on the left wore a blue one.

"W-who are you?" Johan asked.

The blue one pointed to himself. "Oh, I'm Juldee, and he's Juldum," he pointed over to the one wearing red on his right. The one on the right pointed to the blue one, Juldee.

"Contrariwise, he's Juldee, I'm Juldum," he said.

Johan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He felt somewhat strange being near these two. "I-I see," he said. "Um, could you tell me where I am, please?"

"Oh," Juldee said. "You're in Wonderland."

Johan blinked in confusion at the name. "Wonderland?" he asked. The twins nodded. "B-but Wonderland is the name of a world in a kid's story book. It's not real."

"Does this seem unreal to you?" Juldum asked, eyebrow raised.

"No," Johan answered.

"Then it's reality!" Juldee said, twirling once and turning back to Johan with a grin that reminded Johan of the fabled Cheshire Cat. "After all, what's real in Wonderland is not real."

"Contrariwise," Juldum said, stepping up and twirling next to his twin brother. "What's not real is real in Wonderland. You see?"

Johan laughed nervously at the two bizarre twins and said that he did. They both laughed and said that was a good thing, and then they turned to Johan with a big grin.

"What's your name?" they asked at the same time.

Johan calmed down a bit when they asked him a normal question. He noticed that both of them were smiling happily, their eyes closed, and reminding him of greeters at a store.

"I-it's Johan," he told the two brown-haired twins.

The two twins smiled and then lifted their hands up. "What's your reason for coming into Wonderland?" they asked. Johan couldn't help but feel himself shaking.

"I-I came in search of Jaden, the rabbit," he said.

Juldee and Juldum turned to one another and nodded once, then back to Johan. "He's gone to see King Judai. You may never see him again if he's late, you see," Juldee said.

"Contrariwise," Juldum piped in. "If he's late, you may never see him again."

Johan frowned. "But why-"

"Enough chattering!" Juldee snapped, waving his hand, silencing Johan. He grinned like a cat and leaped into a fighting position. "We must Kung-Fu fight!"

"I agree, brother!" Juldum shouted.

Johan squeaked and tried to dodge as the two twins came flying at him. He managed to dodge most of their attacks, but Juldee managed to land a blow to the bluenette's spine.

Johan cried out and fell to the ground, only to find that the ground wasn't there anymore.

He cried out as he was swallowed by the ground once again, and looking back, he saw Juldee and Juldum laughing and clapping their hands, but then the ground swallowed him whole again.

And Johan was plunged into darkness.

--

This time, instead of awakening on the ground like he had the two times before, Johan found himself free falling through the air towards a huge field of flowers.

He shouted and tried to cover his face before he hit the ground. If anything, he didn't want to get wounded, so he tried to curl up into a ball to cushion the impact that was rapidly approaching.

Before he hit the ground, Johan felt a hand grab him.

He felt the hand lower him to the ground safely, and when he looked back, he saw something fly from behind him and land on the low branch of the tree that seemed to appear from nowhere.

Perched like an animal on one of the branches was another boy.

His hair was very similar to how Jaden's had been, only it was much shaggier, and it was pure white. The boy looked like a mirror image of Jaden, only his skin was a pale mocha color. His eyes were the color of white wine, and he was dressed in a seductive, black leather outfit. It was revealing, and from his back sprang a huge pair of black bat wings. A small fang poked from the right side of his lips, and Johan imagined that there was another fang on his left side as well.

"Um," Johan rose to his feet. "T-thanks for saving me."

The demon-boy perched on the tree cocked his head to the side and blinked his wine-white eyes. "¿Quién es usted?" he asked Johan, his tone spiked with curiosity.

Johan was truly confused. He didn't speak Spanish, but he imagined that the demon-boy had asked him who he was. "I-I'm Johan," he answered, softly.

The demon-boy ran his tongue across his lips.

Johan wasn't sure if the demon knew what he had said, so he decided to mimic what the demon-boy had first asked him. Maybe he'd be able to get the creature to speak English.

"Um..." Johan cleared his throat. "¿Quién es usted?"

The demon-boy perked up and smiled at Johan with a toothy grin. "Yo soy el Jabberwock," he told Johan with a bigger smile. Then he seemed to become confused. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en las maravillas?"

Johan frowned.

He had understood that this demonic boy was called the Jabberwock, but he didn't know what else he had said. Johan frowned and thought of what to say, but all he knew was English and a bit of German.

He turned back and shrugged at the Jabberwock. "I-I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I don't speak Spanish."

The Jabberwock tilted his head to the side with a pout. "¿Tú no hablas español?" he asked. It was at this time that Johan understood that the Jabberwock could understand English, just couldn't speak it.

The Jabberwock tapped his mocha-colored chin and tried to think of what to do. He smiled after a moment and snapped his black gloved fingers and turned to Johan.

"¡Tengo una idea!" he shouted.

The Jabberwock immediately flew down from the tree and grabbed onto Johan's body. He drew the boy forward and pressed his mocha lips against Johan's pale ones.

Johan's emerald eyes widened, and he struggled to get away. The Jabberwock tightened his hold on the boy, and Johan tasted something strange in his mouth. When the Jabberwock drew back a moment later, Johan felt his body tingling, as if it were on fire from the inside. He gasped and hugged himself, sinking to his knees in pain.

"O-owwww," he whimpered, almost like a faint moan. "W-what did you do to me?" He glanced up and found himself face-to-face, well, not face-to-face.

He found himself face-to-_boot_with the Jabberwock.

Johan glanced up and saw the Jabberwock kneeling down and smiling at him. The Jabberwock scooped Johan up in his leather gloved hand and smiled at the boy.

"Ir a visitar a Su Majestad, el Rey Judai. Él va a ser muy feliz de verte," he said.

Johan didn't understand, but before he could ask that Jabberwock what he meant, the Jabberwock blew on Johan hard enough to send the now tiny boy flying into the air again.

Johan cried out and went flying until he landed on the ground hard, a couple hundred meters away from where he had last been. He groaned and rubbed his head, sitting up and glancing around for the Spanish-speaking Jabberwock. But, he couldn't find it anywhere. Johan looked around and saw himself in a tall mess of grass and flowers.

Exhausted, Johan collapsed to the ground and rested.

--

"Hey!" a voice called from up above. "Are you still alive in there, mate?"

Johan groaned and sat up. "Ohh, let me sleep," he murmured, rubbing the exhaustion from his emerald eyes. "I haven't rested once since I got to this damn place, and I-"

Johan glanced around and saw that he wasn't in the same place he had been before.

He was at a tiny table where there were three other people sitting near him. Johan glanced around and saw that they all were similar to how Jaden looked, but they were different as well.

The one in the middle wore a huge top hat and a seductive bar-tender's outfit. Unlike Jaden, who the Hatter looked like, however, he had bright orange hair. The one on the right had brown hair and wore a pair of rabbit ears, and Johan thought it might be Jaden, but it wasn't. He was wearing what looked like a tube outfit. He was smiling and chugging a large amount of tea out of a cup and was twitching slightly. The final one was asleep, and wore a pair of mouse ears and a S&M outfit.

The one in the hat, which Johan decided to call the Hatter, smiled at Johan and offered him a cup of tea. "Care for a cup of tea, mate?" he asked in an Australian accent.

Johan laughed nervously. _H-he reminds me of my friend Jim._ Johan shook his head slowly. "N-no thank you."

The Hatter set the cup down and slid over so that he was behind Johan. He grabbed the bluenette into his arms and started to slip his gloved hand up the boy's shirt to his chest.

Johan blushed bright red and moaned at the feeling. It felt good, but at the same time, he wanted it to stop. He didn't even know who this person was!

"S-stop," Johan whispered. "Please, don't..."

The Hatter smirked and tilted Johan's head back so he had access to the boy's neck. "Don't what, mate?" he asked. Johan whimpered and tried to draw away, but the Hatter wouldn't let him. Johan could feel the Hatter's breath on his throat. "I thought you were looking for someone. Who would that be?"

Johan moaned softly and opened his eyes halfway. "I-I'm looking for Jaden," he whispered.

The Hatter smiled. "Jaden's gone to see the King."

The bluenette whimpered as the Hatter continued to feel up his shirt. "W-why do you all look so alike?" Johan whispered without thinking. "Why do all of you slightly resemble one another?"

The Hatter stopped feeling Johan up and removed his hands from the boy's shirt. "Because the King wills it that way," he said with a smile. "This is the King's world. He's just letting us all live here."

Somehow, that sounded strange to Johan.

He looked back up and saw the Hare, which he had named the one who looked so similar to Jaden, holding a cup of tea to him. Johan was about to refuse it, but before he could, the Hare shoved the cup to his lips and poured the liquid down Johan's throat.

Johan gagged and drew away with a cough, but before he knew it, the Hatter shoved him far away from them. Johan glanced back as he flew and saw the three people waving at him.

When Johan hit the ground, after learning that he had been up on a flower petal, he started to grow again.

--

He grew until he was the size that he had originally been. Johan blinked and glanced around, and noticed right off that it was nighttime rather than daytime, as it had been a few seconds ago.

Johan sighed and leaned against a tree. "Where do I go now?" he asked aloud.

"Mmmm," a voice cooed from above him. "That all depends on where you want to go, and when you want to get there."

Johan flinched and whirled around, expecting to see something like the Jabberwock in the tree again. To his shock, it wasn't the Jabberwock, but rather, a boy who looked very similar to Jaden with bright orange-blond hair and eyes. He had cat ears sticking from his head, a cat tail, and wore a one-piece striped uniform.

"Meow," the boy said, winking. "Hi."

Johan squealed and whirled around, covering his body with his hands. "W-who are you?!" he shouted. "What the fuck is going on here?" He covered himself since everyone who saw him seemed to be wanting to have sex with him or feel him up.

The boy with the orange-blond hair smiled. "I am the Cheshire Cat," he said.

Johan lowered his arms. "C-Cheshire Cat?" he asked.

"Yup," the Cat lowered himself from the tree and grabbed onto Johan's body, clinging close to him. "I really wanna get to know you better, my dear sweet thing." Johan whimpered and tried to draw away. The Cheshire Cat giggled. "Ooh, you're shy. Don't worry, dear. I'll be gentle with you for your first time."

"M-my _what_!?" Johan shrieked.

The Cheshire Cat pinned Johan to the ground and crawled on top of him. Johan whimpered and tried to pull himself from underneath the Cat, but found that it was almost impossible.

"No!" Johan called desperately as he felt the Cheshire Cat start to unzip that black jeans that made up his outfit. "Don't! Someone, help! What's going on here?"

Johan kept his eyes closed until he felt the weight vanish off his body.

He opened his eyes and found that the Cheshire Cat was gone. Johan sat up and zipped his jeans, looking around and seeing that he was in front of a large garden in which a large castle rested in the center of. Johan didn't know how he knew, but for some reason, he was sure that he was in front of King Judai's castle.

--

Johan stood and glanced around the massive garden. "How odd," he murmured to himself. He glanced over and saw a group of young men and other men standing around a bunch of white rose bushes.

The bluenette moved towards them and saw that the boys were all young ones(1) with similar hair to what Johan had seen Jaden with. They all had red buckets of paint and were scrubbing the white roses red. The boys all wore white with a red number painted on their chests. All of them were about the same age.

Johan walked towards them and advanced on one of the ones who was the closest to him. This one wore a umber 8 on his chest. They boy seemed really focused on his painting. "Um, I, uh," Johan said. "Excuse me."

"Sorry," the little boy said, dipping the paintbrush and continuing to paint. "I'm a little busy right now."

Johan laughed nervously. "I-I see, but, um, could you tell me where the King is right now?" he asked. The boys all seemed to drop their paint brushes and turn to the bluenette.

"We don't know," another one with the number 7 painted on his chest said. "That's why we have to hurry and paint these roses before the king sees that they were white once."

Johan stared at all the painting young boys. "What'll happen if he does find out?" he asked.

The boy with the number 3 painted on his chest turned to Johan with a big grin. "He'll punish all of us if he finds out," he said. Johan stared at the boy like he was nuts.

The other boys started cheering. "Yeah!" one of the ones with an A for ace on his chest shouted. "I wanna get punished by His Majesty! Isn't that everyone's dream?"

"Totally!" the others shouted.

While they were all laughing, and Johan was freaked out and confused, no one heard the branches that crunched underneath the pair of boots of the approaching figure.

--

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone stopped and whirled around. Johan flinched and turned slowly, half expecting to see some cynical tyrant standing behind him with a weapon to take his life.

He was afraid and yet-

_Wow_, Johan thought with a shudder.

--

Standing behind him was a young man who looked exactly, and I mean exactly, like Jaden, without the ears though. His hair was the same style and color, and his eyes were the same as well, just a bit more seductive. His skin was a lovely peach color.

The young man was wearing what looked like a seductive version of armor. It was black and gold, but there was only the top, and he wore shoulder armor with huge spikes that stuck high into the air. The armor top was long enough to cover any private areas, but his legs, up to his knees, were revealed. He wore a pair of black boots that came to his knees, and at his hip was a sword(2).

The boys with the numbers squealed happily and dropped their paint buckets.

"Your Majesty!" they shouted.

Johan stared at the boy that he realized must have been King Judai. Judai glanced around and laid amber eyes on Johan. His lips drew back into a fine smile.

"And who are you?" he asked.

Johan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "M-my name's Johan," he whispered.

The King seemed to make a face at the name. "Johan?" he asked, and Johan nodded. "Then you are the one that my dear Jabberwock spoke so fondly of."

Johan blushed and shook his head. "I-I don't think-"

Judai turned around and whistled to the Jabberwock. Johan saw the familiar creature appear on a tree branch; mocha skin, fluffy white hair, seductive leather clothing, and giant bats wings. The Jabberwock looked down and smiled at Johan, leaping up and down and waving his hands at the bluenette.

Judai turned back and smiled at Johan. "Seems my Jabberwock does recognize you," he said.

The king then looked and saw that the roses were half painted, half white. He frowned and turned his attention to the boys who had been painting them a short while ago.

"Who is responsible for this?" he asked, pointing to the flowers.

All of the boys started jumping up and down and waving their hands in the air. "It was me, Your Majesty!" they were all shouting. "It was all me! I did it, Your Majesty!"

"_Quiet_-!!" Judai yelled, and they all fell silent. "Since I cannot know for sure whose idea this was..."

His gaze swept across everyone, and everyone fell silent. Judai turned his gaze on Johan and smirked. Johan gulped and shivered. Judai smiled wider and grabbed the boy's arm.

"I'll just take it out on you," he whispered, his tone seductive and dangerous.

All of the boys started shouting that that wasn't fair and how lucky Johan was. Johan turned bright red as the King grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.

"My dear Jabberwock," Judai said to the demon-boy. "Make sure to punish the others, okay?"

The Jabberwock smiled widely. "Sí, Su Majestad!" the demon-boy shouted. He leaped from the tree and landed before the boys. The boys started squealing that being punished by the Jabberwock was almost as good as being punished by the King.

Judai took Johan's arm and smiled at him. "Don't think you can escape now," he said to the bluenette with a wink.

Johan whimpered as the king dragged him towards the castle. Johan stole one last glance at the Jabberwock, who was advancing in on the boys, all of them squealing with want.

--

The poor bluenette found himself thrown on a huge bed in what he imagined was Judai's bedroom. It was a regal room indeed, and the bed was much bigger than one person would need. There was enough room for at least seven people in the bed. Judai smirked and started unlatching his armor, letting it fall to the ground. He kept some of his clothing on, but for the majority, most of it was off and out of the way.

The brunette turned to Johan and crawled on the bed towards him. "Don't worry," he said, leaning down to Johan. "I'll be gentle with you, since the Jabberwock tells me this is your first time."

Somehow, the way that the king said it sounded strange, as if it were a joke. Johan blushed and closed his emerald green eyes, looking away from the king.

_T-this is wrong! I-I don't even know this guy! I can't have sex with him! This is wrong! I can't have my first time with someone I don't know!_ Johan could feel tears filling the corners of his eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt wrong for some reason.

But he felt wrong because for some reason, doing this felt right.

Johan felt the king reach down and touch his cheek. Johan glanced up and saw the king smiling down at him. It was around this time that Johan noticed his jeans had been unzipped, yet again.

"You need not be nervous around me," Judai reassured the bluenette. "After all, one should only do things like this with the one you love. So there is no problem."

Johan glanced up at the boy. "N-no problem?" he whispered. "I don't even _know_ you!"

Judai smiled at the bluenette, though it looked a bit painful, and reached down, capturing the boy's lips. Johan struggled for a moment, but Judai pinned the boy's hands down to the bed, keeping Johan from moving.

The bluenette started sinking into the feeling and whimpered. It felt good. That was the bad thing. It felt right. Johan felt like he had done this before, with this boy, in this place. He struggled no more and laced his arms around the king's shoulders. He felt Judai slip his hand up his shirt, and though Johan tensed, he calmed down moments later.

Judai took his lips from Johan's. "Of course you know me," he whispered with a smile. "After all, you have _always_ come to this place. Every night, and we have always done this."

Johan was confused. "W-we have?"

Judai smiled at him and kissed the bluenette's neck, earning another moan from Johan. "You don't remember me when you wake up. That's how I planned it, because I don't want you to seek me out in reality," he said.

"W-what?" Johan asked.

Judai said nothing more and tore Johan's shirt open. The bluenette gasped and looked away, embarrassed. He heard the king chuckle, and then he felt something that he wasn't sure what it was, but it hurt and felt good at the same time. "N-no!" Johan struggled a bit, tears at the corners of his eyes. "J-Judai, don't..."

Judai smiled down at Johan. "But you _know_ you like this," he told the bluenette. "You always have. Every time we do things like this with one another, you always like it."

"Who are you?" Johan panted, the pain subsiding. "In reality. Who are you?"

Judai smiled again. "In reality, the world you are from, I'm in a coma. I probably won't ever awaken from it. But I fell in love with you long before that, and I want to be with you, Johan. But this is the only way that I can. Please forgive me."

Johan couldn't say anything more.

He just leaned back and accepted whatever Judai did to him.

He cried out in both pain and pleasure, calling the king's name, and sometimes, he even said that he loved him. He heard Judai whisper loving words back to him, and for some reason, it made him happy. Johan closed his eyes and accepted what was happening. He wrapped his arms around the king as his memories came back.

_Every night..._

Johan remembered that every night, ever since about two years ago, he had the same dream. He had a dream in which he and the King, Judai, were in love, and they would have sex with one another.

_Judai and I meet like this..._

Johan cried out Judai's name, and the king called out Johan's. The pain had completely subsided, and it was total pleasure now. Johan's hands gripped at Judai's back.

_And we'd do things that we will never be able to do in reality._

When they were done, Judai drew away from Johan and rolled over so that he was next to him. The bluenettepanted weakly. He was exhausted, but it was worth it.

_But I know when I wake up..._

Johan glanced over to Judai, who was laying beside him with his eyes closed. Johan leaned over and pressed his lips against Judai's cheek. He didn't see the king smile.

_I wont remember him anymore..._

Johan collapsed against the bed and closed his eyes, letting his mind slowly drift back into reality. He willed himself to stay awake and stay with Judai, who he remembered that he loved, but the exhaustion took him over.

_Until I see him again._

_But I will always miss him, even if I don't remember._

--

Johan groaned and awoke with a start. He glanced around and found himself back in his bedroom. The sun was shining through the curtains, and for some reason, there was a dull pain in his body.

The bluenette glanced around and noticed that he was all alone.

"That's strange," Johan murmured aloud, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "I could have sworn that there was someone here with me a moment ago."

The bluenette sat up and looked at his clock.

"Oh my God!" he shrieked, leaping to his feet as fast as he could. "I'm so late!"

Johan leaped to his feet and ran away from his bedroom after throwing on his school uniform. He called his goodbyes to his parents, and then he raced down the street as fast as he could.

"I'm so late!" he shouted. "My teacher is gonna kill me!"

A strange noise caught his ear. Like the rolling of skateboard wheels. Johan slowed down when he heard it. Something was familiar about that noise, though he couldn't place it.

"I'm late!" a voice called. "I'm so late! King Judai will kill me!"

Johan gasped and glanced around, his memories of the world that he entered in his dreams returning the moment he laid eyes on the skateboarding rabbit boy who was his ticket in and out of the world.

Somehow, he couldn't help but smile.

_Judai_, he thought, running after the rabbit boy named Jaden as fast as his legs could carry him. _I'll be with you shortly! And this time, I do remember you and everyone else!_

--

Me: Okay! Johan remembers Judai and is going to return, and since he's awake, maybe he'll actually remember his forever this time! (1) Anyone ever see what Judai looked like when he was like 5 in episode 131 I think it was? Yeah, that's pretty much what they look like. (2) It's basically Haou's armor, just without the black pants, okay?

Lucy: But I think that went rather well! It was an interesting change to see Judai dominate in this fic, but all the one-shots will not be like that! But we'd like to have a variety when this one-shot collection continues!

Me: So, please review nicely and do not flame us, guys!

Lucy: We've tried really hard to get this Collection started, so please no flaming! If you don't like, then don't read it! Thanks to all my awesome readers! Not all of the chapters will be AU though! A couple of them will be in Duel Academy, and we also take requests, if anyone has any! So please be kind!


	2. Switch Off

**Title**: Switch Off!

**Genre**: romance, extreme humor! XD!

**Rating**: T for language and romance scenes

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and YubelXHaou _(A.N: Yubel is a male and appears just like Yubel-Johan did in this fan fiction, okay?)_

**Summary**: What starts out as a simple night in the Yuki household turns into mass chaos as Haou, Johan, Judai, and Yubel all want the same large coffin. The coffin is capable of holding two people, and the four of them each want it. Mass chaos rises as Haou and Judai suggest they split into teams and play "Tag". But Judai and Haou have some tricks of their own. Who will win this game of Tag?

Me: Here it is! Note: Johan and Yubel aren't lovers. They are like close friends and brothers at times, not lovers. _Judai_ is Johan's lover!

Lucy: And Yubel is _Haou's _lover XD This is really funny! It's even funnier if you listen to "The Hamster Dance" while reading it! That's how I thought of this.

Me: Please read on and enjoy this! I hope you all enjoy this story!

Lucy: Thank you all! Here we go! Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: Switch Off_**

The Yukie household. A home of vampires of the Yukie clan, as well as a few extras. Yukie was their name when they lived in Europe over 200 years ago, but it had been changed to Yuki when they came to Japan. This home is usually empty at night, for night of a vampire is day to a human. Usually, the family is outside drinking blood and living it up until the sun peeks over the mountains.

But that isn't the case tonight.

The rest of the family was out tonight, except for four vampires that lived under the roof of the ancient, Victorian-style home. Bats flew around to keep the four under safe guard in case any hunters came.

Haou Yukie, Judai Yuki, Johan Andersen, and Yubel Reubus.

Haou was Judai's grandfather, though he didn't appear any older than Judai was. He was almost the identical twin of his grandson, the only difference being his hair length and eye color. Not to mention his personality. Haou's hair was short in the back, but the front fell around his ankles.

The brunette's eyes were gold and always filled with mischief. Haou always wore a spaghetti-strap black dress that was ruffled in many places and fell to his ankles. He wore no shoes, and his nails were small claws.

Yubel Reubus was Haou's lover. Yubel looked almost like Haou in some way, especially in age, except he had spiked blue-teal hair and dull orange eyes. Yubel always wore a dark blue-gray sleeveless blazer jacket that appeared like a long vest. Underneath it was a sleeveless black shirt.

Yubel also wore black pants with belts and purple leather straps. He wore purple Gothic boots. On his wrists were black wrist bands and on his upper arms were two armbands. Yubel was a kind vampire, he just acted cold sometimes.

Judai Yuki appeared identical to Haou, only he had shorter hair in the front that his grandfather's. Judai's eyes were chocolate brown and always filled with innocence. Judai usually wore a black T shirt and red shorts when he was wearing casual clothing. Judai wore no shoes inside his house.

Judai was kind, and unlike his grandparents and the rest of his family, could go in the sun.

Johan Andersen appeared a lot like Yubel, even though he wasn't related to Yubel in any way, though he might be a partial reincarnation. Johan wasn't born as a vampire, but after being bitten by his precious lover, Judai, Johan became a full vampire as well.

But, like Judai, Johan could go in the sun.

Johan wore a white long-sleeve shirt and black jeans when he was around the house, only removing his blue jacket when he was at the house. Johan's eyes were a beautiful emerald color, a color that Judai fell in love with.

Tonight was a simple, boring night. Nothing exciting was happening, and no one really bothered to notice what was happening. The 4 vampires merely waited at the house, waiting for something interesting to happen.

And tonight, they just might get it.

* * *

The silence between the two elder vampires was so thick it could be hacked apart and repieced perfectly. The two glared at one another, and the two youngest could have sworn that they saw sparks flying in between their gaze. For a while, the two youngest of the four could have sworn that the eldest two were going to start fighting physically any moment.

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"..._We're_ taking the coffin."

"Fuck off, Yubel. My cute little grandson and_ I_ are taking it."

"Why do you even want to spend the night in the same coffin as Judai, Haou?" Yubel yelled, pointing a finger at the brunette to which the question was about.

Haou laced his thin arms around his grandson's shoulders, smirking evilly at his lover as he pulled Judai close. "Because I wanna get to know my _kawaii_ grandson better than I already do," he said in a smirking voice.

Johan, Judai's boyfriend, glared slightly at the eldest vampire's remark, but ignored it for the most part. He didn't have anything to worry about with Haou around.

Haou was Judai's _grandfather_ after all.

"Well, I wanna get to know _Johan _better!" Yubel said, placing his arm around Johan's shoulders and then pulling him close, glaring down at his brown-haired lover.

Johan sweat-dropped at this, but ignored it as well, knowing better. Yubel was just playing a game with Haou. You know, as they say, fight fire with fire. Or, in this case, fight fire with perversion.

"So, you wanna get to know your _'little brother' _better, eh, Yubel?" Haou said while raising his eyebrow.

Yubel nodded quickly, fearing the look in his lover's eyes.

Haou hugged Judai protectively and hissed at both bluenettes. "Well, I wanna spend time with my grandson! I haven't seen him in _ages_!" he argued, stressing the phrase to make it seem like he really hadn't seen Judai in ages.

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth, Haou was struck with inspiration and an idea.

"I have an idea then..." he said with a small laugh.

Yubel raised a blue eyebrow in confusion before narrowing his orange eyes. "I'm listening," he said in a patient voice. Haou smirked evilly, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Let's play Tag..."

"Tag?" Johan asked in confusion.

Haou nodded quickly. "Yes, tag! You guys are one team, and Judai and I are one team! The rules are..." Haou then raised one sharp-nailed, claw-like finger into the air to state the rules that must be obeyed in order for the game to work. "You must tag your _lover_! You two are it, so if you tag someone who's not your lover, then it doesn't count! If you can't catch us by midnight, then we win and the coffin is ours!"

Johan and Yubel nodded while understanding.

"Fine! We're totally gonna win this!" Yubel said in a determined voice.

Johan agreed and high fived his 'older brother'. Yubel smiled and flashed a big grin, his fangs shining white in the light that rested above their heads. "Yeah!"

Haou smirked as the two bluenette's seemed so confident in themselves.

With a wave of his hand, Haou took Judai's wrist in his own and dragged him upstairs so that they could get ready for their lovers to come catch them.

"We'll call when we're ready, okay?" Judai called down to Johan, who nodded back up at his lover. Judai smiled and blew Johan a kiss, and then went into the closet with his grandfather, both of them giggling quietly.

This was gonna be too easy...

* * *

"Okay, Judai, put these hair extensions on like this... Good!" Haou said, clipping hair extensions to the fronts of Judai's brown hair. The extensions fell to Judai's ankles, making the brunette look almost identical to his grandfather.

Judai grasped the fronts of Haou's hair and folded them up so they were clipped and appeared like Judai's were, short and falling to his shoulders with no trouble. He then removed his clothes except for his boxers. Haou did the same. After doing that, Judai put the long black tunic on, crinkling it a bit to get it on right, and Haou put the shirt and shorts on, spinning around to admire himself in the mirror. They both then looked at one another and smirked evilly.

They looked exactly like one another.

Hoau chuckled when he thought of how Yubel wasn't going to notice who they were. It was something that he would have traded his eternal youth and power just to see.

"Ready?" Haou asked his grandson.

Judai nodded and then they turned towards the closet door, kicking it open and then running for their lives, screaming for their lovers to come and get them.

Yubel and Johan took off towards their lovers, Johan chasing after Haou, believing that it was Judai, and Yubel running after Judai, thinking that it was Haou.

And so the game began...

* * *

"Get back here and give up already, Haou! You aren't faster than me!" Yubel called loudly.

Judai giggled and ran as fast as he could. He thought for a moment, wondering exactly what Haou might say in this situation. He smiled and then looked over at Yubel.

"Fuck off, Lover boy!" he called, cackling at the shocked look on Yubel's face. Yubel sped up, catching up to the brunette and then tackling him to the ground. Judai moaned in pain as he crashed, looking up at Yubel in shock.

"Gotcha now, Haou!" Yubel laughed with victory. Judai giggled and grabbed the hair extensions, yanking them off to reveal who he actually was to the bluenette who had pinned him down, using Yubel's shocked state to leap to his feet.

"Wrong!" he called before racing off with a laugh, leaving Yubel to stand with a confused look on his face.

"What... the..." Yubel whispered as he looked up into the sky. "_Hell_?"

* * *

"Ha ha! Catch me if you can, Jo-kun!" Haou chirped, trying his best to sound just like Judai.

Johan growled as he charged after the boy he believed was Judai, using every ounce of energy that he had to try and catch up with him. But the last time Johan checked, Judai wasn't nearly as fast as he was.

"Get back here, Judai!" Johan demanded, and Haou smirked before sticking his tongue out at his grandson's lover.

"No way, Jo-kun!" he shouted, and then Haou giggled slightly. '_Wow, saying that just makes my tongue tingle! No wonder Judai likes saying it so much!_' the brunette thought before something rough pushed him to the ground and he collapsed over, grunting in pain.

"Oh, what in the..." Haou trailed off when he saw that Johan had tackled him and placed him onto the ground.

"Got you now, Ju-chan," Johan smirked, and then Haou snickered before grabbing the clips that Judai had put his hair up with, and he pulled them loose, revealing his cascading hair that feel to his ankles before getting up.

"Wrong, Andersen!" he shouted before cackling and running off in the direction that he could sense Judai in so they could regroup.

Leaving Johan to wonder what the Hell had just happened.

* * *

"That was amazing, Grandpa!" Judai laughed as he pulled the black dress over his head and handed it to Haou, who gave Judai back his clothes. Haou smiled and placed his clothing on, as did Judai.

"Nice. Now they'll be so damned confused that they'll come after the opposites," the brunette smirked before winking at Judai, and off they trotted to meet with the ones thay loved so that they could mess with them.

This was way too fun.

* * *

"Ah! Johan!" Yubel called as the other bluenette came running down the hallway. Johan stopped before Yubel and stared up at him.

"Yubel-san! Have you seen Judai? I thought I saw him but it turned out to be Haou dressed to look like him..." Johan stated, and Yubel raised an eyebrow in confusion before nodding ever so slowly.

"Should have known Haou wouldn't fight fair. That's why he set up that rule," the taller bluenette snarled.

"Who said anything about fair fighting?"

The two bluenette gasped and glanced over in shock as they saw Judai and Haou standing before them, both of them back to their original appearances, but neither of their lovers knew that it was them.

"You never said we had to play fair, Yubel!" Judai shouted, smirking. Haou waved his hand at the two bluenettes.

"They're so stupid, so just forget them and let's get back to this game," the grandfather said with a small smirk before turning on his heels, high-fiving Judai, and then they went charging towards the end of the hall.

"Let's get them, Johan!" Yubel shouted, but Johan stopped him.

"Wait! They switched, remember?" he said, and Yubel nodded. "I'll go after Judai, you go after Haou. Remember, they are dressed up like each other," Johan said before taking off after Haou, believing him to be Judai.

Yubel tore after Judai, thinking that it was Haou, since he had been dressed up like Judai before.

* * *

Judai smirked as he led Yubel through the house, and then turned a corner, racing off to find his grandfather. Once they met up, they switched clothes again, only this time, they kept their normal hair styles, fooling their lovers into believing that they had switched.

This continued on for a while, the two brunette vampires leading their lovers around in circles, switching and staying the same as to confuse them, and eventually, Yubel and Johan couldn't handle it.

"Okay! You win!" Yubel gasped as he and Johan collapsed ontop of each other, both panting out of exhaustion for having ran around for nearly 4 hours non-stop after their lovers.

"Yay! We win, Judai!" Haou cheered, embracing his little grandson as hard as he could without hurting him. Judai cheered and whooped, smiling and embracing his grandfather back before they both swirled around and hollered with joy.

And off they flew to their new coffin, leaving their lovers to lay exhausted in the middle of the living room.

* * *

_In the Morning..._

Haou stared down at the coffin where Judai had gone to sleep in not long ago and then smirked before kicking the top of it slightly and then turning to the other two coffins, where he knew that Johan and Yubel had gone to sleep in.

Trotting over tpo his lover's, Haou opened the top and slipped inside the large coffin, lacing his arms around Yubel's waist and embracing him tightly.

To the feeling of his lover coming in, Yubel's orange eyes slowly opened, and he moaned tiredly before looking to his side and spotting Haou laying right next to him, arms around his waist in a loving fashion.

"H-Haou? Why are..." Yubel yawned before shaking his head. "You here? Aren't you sleeping with Judai tonight?" the bluenette asked, and Haou placed his finger up to Yubel's lips, shushing him with a smile.

"Shh, let us not speak of that. I gave the coffin up to Johan tonight, since I know he and Judai need it more than I do. Because our relationship is... advanced," the brunette said before kissing his lover's lips. Yubel smiled and embraced Haou tightly before smirking down at him.

"You know... We don't _have_to sleep," Yubel said with a wink, and Haou growled playfully.

"You're so bad, Yubel..." he whispered before drawing the bluenette into a heated kiss, and then their clothes came off, signalling that they were going to be doing something that made Judai happy he wasn't sharing the coffin with his grandpa.

* * *

Johan slowly crept over to Judai's coffin, where Haou had told him to sleep.

Haou had awoken him a few moments ago, telling him to share the coffin with Judai. Johan had asked him why, and Haou had merely smiled before saying 'I'm a bad sport, I guess, for cheating like that. So you won.'

Johan smiled at the thought that the older vampire had cared about him and Judai so much that he had given up his precious time with his kawaii grandson to let Johan stay with him.

"I gotta thank him later," Johan smiled before opening the coffin up and peering down at the little brunette inside of it, his heart welling with joy.

Judai was sleeping so peacefully, his eyes closed gently as his chest rose and fell in a sleeping manor. He was on his side in the large coffin, looking as if he were lonely. Johan smiled and slowly slipped into the coffin, stroking his lover's cheek gently.

Judai moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Jo-kun?" he breathed, and Johan smiled gently. He laced his arms around Judai's waist and drew him close, smirking at the brunette's growing blush.

"Judai, Yubel and Haou are sleeping together. And Haou said for me to do the same," the bluenette said before pulling Judai into a heated kiss, their lips rubbing together in a heated passion. Johan drew back and smiled at Judai.

"How was that?" he asked. Judai blushed, eyes covered with lust.

"Wonderful..." he breathed, and Johan smiled. They snuggled together until they heard loud moans coming from Yubel's coffin.

"Ooh! Yubel!"

"H-Haou!"

Judai turned a deep scarlet at the sounds that came from the other coffin, knowing that his grandfather and Yubel were most likely having sex with each other. Johan turned to Judai with a lusty look in his green eyes.

"You know, Judai... We could follow their example..." the bluenette said before pinning Judai under him and kissing him. Judai smiled into the kiss and kissed back, feeling Johan remove both of their clothing, breaking the kiss to do so.

After a while, two sets of moans were killing the house.

* * *

_The Next Night..._

"Oh, last night was fun, you guys..." Haou moaned, stretching his arms up high. Johan nodded and smirked at Judai, who blushed crimson. Yubel gave a nod.

"Yes, but you're so tight, Haou. Didn't know I screwed you that badly," he smirked, and Haou blushed bright red.

"Fuck off, Yubel!" he yelled before smirking evilly.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's play tag!"

"NO!"

* * *

Me: There it was!

Lucy: -_dying on the floor from laughter_- It... HA HA... was... HA... HILARIOUS!

Me: Yay! Please read and review XD We take requests, and are working on one for one of the people who suggested it, so if anyone has a request, we will try it when that one is done!


	3. That Old Tree in the Park

**Title**: That Old Tree in the Park

**Genre**: romance, humor, general

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_)

**Summary**: While climbing a tree in the park one day, Judai Yuki falls and would have died if a young man named Johan Andersen hadn't caught him and rescued him...

Me: Okay, guys! The next chapter is up!

Lucy: The chapter following it might be a depressing one, but we are not entirely sure of that just yet! We are still working on with a few ideas, so we will get it up when we have one!

Me: This is an idea that was requested by **chrisandersenyuki**! So, here you go! This one is dedicated especially to you! Thank you for being our faithful reader!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter One: That Old Tree in the Park_**

On Saturdays, it was common for almost everyone in town to gather at the parks. A band from school was always playing, and people were always playing games with each other, walking their dogs, or just enjoying the warmth of the sun.

It was also about this time where a romance was about to bloom.

* * *

"Aniki! That is so not safe!"

Shou Marufuji shouted up at his best friend, his "aniki", Judai Yuki. Judai had decided to prove his bravery by climbing up a massive tree in the park to get a better look at the band that was playing, since the crowd around it was incredibly large and it was hard to see all the way from the back of the crowd.

"Shut up, Shou!" Judai snapped, climbing up another branch of the tree. "I want a better look!"

Shou sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and glancing away. "Aniki, you are going to get hurt!" he called up the tree. He knew that Judai wasn't going to listen, but he needed to try. He didn't want to be the one picking up his aniki's body. "That tree is really tall! And if you fall from tall, you go quiet forever(1)!"

Judai shook his head and climbed up another branch. "I am not gonna get hurt!" he called back down. "You're too paranoid! Learn to have a little fun in your life, Shou!"

Shou rolled his eyes and murmured about how reckless Judai was under his breath. Judai chose to ignore him and continued to climb up the tree as fast as he could possibly go.

It was a tall tree, and if Judai slipped, he would plummet to his death.

Judai glanced down and gulped as his vision altered, and then he groaned and grabbed the front of the tree trunk. "Whoo," he shook his head to clear his vision. "M-maybe I'm up too high."

The brunette laughed and grabbed another tree branch.

He hoisted himself up, and taking one look down at the ground, he could see the top of Shou's head. He was just a blue spot. Judai shivered and felt as if he were going to fall. He caught himself and sighed, shaking his head gently. He felt a little strange about being up this high, he knew it was dangerous. But he kept climbing.

"Come on, Judai!" he told himself. "No one ever gained anything from not taking chances."

* * *

On the other end of the park, Johan Andersen and his cousin Jim C. Cook walked into the park.

It had been a long week at school, and Johan had suggested that he and Jim, who had come to visit him all the way from Australia, go to the park to see the band perform. Jim was never a fan of large bands, but he decided to humor Johan and go.

Johan was happy and was walking a bit ahead of his cousin.

Jim sighed at Johan's overly happy actions and tried to keep up with his shorter cousin. "Slow down, Johan!" the Aussie called to him. "The bands play until noon! It's only 9."

"But we'll miss all the good songs if we don't hurry up!" Johan said.

Jim rolled his eyes and glanced up at one of the trees on the other end of the park. It was a small enough place so that Jim could see all the way to the other side of the park without any trouble.

He did a double take when he thought he spotted someone in the tree.

True enough, he did.

"Um, Johan?" the Aussie called to his cousin. Johan stopped and glanced back. Jim pointed up at a tree. "Is there someone in that tree up there or am I starting to lose my blinkin' mind?"

Johan blinked and glanced towards the tree that his cousin was pointing to.

Sure enough, there was someone in the tree.

He was a young man, about the same age as Johan, and he had lovely brown hair, from where Johan could see. He was climbing up one of the tall trees in the park.

Johan couldn't help but feel that the brunette was in danger somehow.

"Johan?" Jim asked, reaching forward and touching his cousin on the shoulder. He was getting worried. Johan had just suddenly stopped, and he looked like something was startling him.

Johan turned to his cousin. "Jim, forget the bands," he said. "We need to go. Now!"

Without another word to Jim about what was going on, Johan took off in the direction of the tree. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that the boy in the tree was in danger.

* * *

Judai wobbled and clung to the tree. He had almost fallen out, because his foot slipped. His hands were shaking, and he felt a cold wave rushing through his very being. He hated that feeling. It made him sick to his stomach. Judai breathed in heavily and then closed his eyes, trying not to look at the ground.

"Whoo," he whispered, holding his head with one hand. "Don't faint now, Judai. You'll die!"

Shou glanced up as his aniki almost lost his footing and went plummeting to his doom. "Aniki!" he shrieked. "Maybe you should come down now before you tempt Fate again!"

Judai shook his head. "N-no..."

He slowly forced himself to sit up on the of the branches, and he knew that he was up way to high. But his pride wouldn't allow him to go back down no matter what.

"I-I'm okay," Judai reassured himself.

Judai tried to move again, but his hand slipped from the tree, and before he knew it, he lost his footing.

Judai heard Shou scream as he went free-falling. Judai was too horrified to tell what was happening. He looked up and saw the sky getting farther and farther away from him. He made a reach to the branch where he had been, now a good couple meters from him. The distance was continuing to grow at rapid speed.

Judai closed his eyes and just accepted whatever was going to happen.

He was probably going to die any moment, since he was plummeting towards the ground. He thought to all the thinks he had never gotten to do in his life, and it made him kind of sad.

He had never gotten to defeat his friend Manjoume in a fair dueling match before. He had never got to take Asuka and her brother to the movie that they all had wanted to see. He had never gotten to tell his parents how much he truly loved them. He had never gotten to congratulate his big brother Leander on getting in to college. He had never taught Shou to be brave. He had never gotten his friend Ryo, Shou's brother, and his friend Fubuki together like he had wanted to.

_Oh well_, Judai thought. _This is where it ends, I guess..._

Out of the corner of his eye, which he had opened, Judai saw something blue rush towards him. He didn't focus on it. He just closed his eyes again and accepted his upcoming death.

He hit something hard , and everything went black.

* * *

Judai thought he was dead.

He couldn't feel anything, but he knew he was in excruciating pain.

The darkness that surrounded him wasn't anything like he had imagined it would be. Judai squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment and gently opened them once again.

His vision was flooded with light.

Judai winced and let his eyes adjust to the sudden light. He felt himself laying on something warm yet firm, and he had to admit, it was very, very comfortable.

Once his vision cleared, he was aware of the throbbing in his mind.

Judai weakly sat up and rubbed his head. "Ooh..." he moaned painfully. He shook his head to clear it of its foggy sensation. His vision was still a little blurred from having hit his head. "What hit me?"

Something moved and looked into Judai's eyes.

"Hey, are you all right?" a boy's voice; beautiful and hard to place; asked.

Judai blushed and looked to the boy. He was amazing. Judai had never seen anyone like this boy before. He was the same age as Judai, but he looked much more mature and much more attractive. He had spiked blue hair and bright emerald eyes. He was strong as well, though he didn't look very muscular.

"Y-yeah..." Judai murmured.

The silence held between the two boys went on for a while.

Judai just stared at the boy, and the boy smiled at Judai. Judai felt like he was going to melt under the boy's smile, and he suddenly couldn't feel the pain in his head anymore.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

The moment was ruined when Shou tackled Judai out of the boy's arms and to the ground. Shou dropped the shocked Judai to the ground and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Okay! Remain calm, Aniki!" Shou shouted to his friend. "Stay calm! I'll save you!"

Before Judai could protest that he was all right, Shou peered over him again and searched for any signs of injury. Judai showed none, but he had to find if there was anything wrong with his Aniki.

Shou tapped his chin. "Okay, let's see. Okay, elevate the legs, right!" He slammed Judai down on the ground again. He then gave a slightly confused look and shook his head. "Or was it elevate the head? Gah!" Shou lifted Judai's head up and paused as he remembered something. "Oh, right. I remember. If they're red, elevate their head. If they're pale, elevate their tail," he said.

Shou grabbed Judai by the head again and turned him towards the two men standing behind him; Jim and Johan, as they had introduced themselves when Judai was unconscious.

"Does he look red or pale to you?" Shou shouted.

Jim, the taller boy with the Australian accent, gave Shou a blank look. "He just looks squished, Shou," he said.

Shou glanced down at his aniki. He saw that he was indeed squishing Judai. He also noticed right off that Judai was fine. "Whoops. Sorry," he said as he let the brunette go.

Judai collapsed to the ground with a slightly pained grunt. He looked up to the beautiful bluenette, who was instantly back by his side. Judai tried not to blush, but he failed. The young bluenette saw this and chuckled. Judai's blush must have increased, because the bluenette's friend with the black hair chuckled lightly. Shou was saying how thankful he was that Judai was safe and alive and that he had survived. Judai couldn't seem to get the image of the bluenette out of his face.

The bluenette smiled and reached out for Judai's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Judai," he said. "I'm Johan Andersen."

Judai blushed and shook Johan's hand. "I-it's nice to meet you, too, Johan," he said.

Johan gave Judai a reassuring smile.

The brunette felt like he was going to melt. His face was bright red, and he gave a nervous laugh and tried to scoot back, but his body seemed to be frozen in place. Johan saw this and chuckled softly.

Though he wouldn't admit it just yet, Johan felt a strange connection- a crush, maybe?- to the brunette before him.

And though Judai wouldn't admit it just yet either, he felt like he was developing a crush on the bluenette who had saved his life. He swallowed a small lump in his throat as Johan helped him to his feet.

"I have a feeling we're going to become close friends," Johan said with a smile.

Judai blushed an even darker shade of red- if it was even possible- and tried to smile back through it. "Y-yeah," he said. "I think so, too."

In the background, Jim was laughing, while Shou was glaring at the bluenette who had come by and snatched his aniki like that. He scoffed and a disgusted look crossed his face as he folded his arms across his face.

"Oh, come on, Shou," Jim smiled. "This is a happy time. They're so obviously in love with each other. Love at first sight."

"Yeah," Shou admitted.

He looked at his blushing best friend and smiled. He then looked at Johan, and the same dark look crossed his face. Jim wondered if he was a bit jealous, but after a moment, Jim realized that jealousy wasn't the case.

"If he breaks my aniki's heart, I'll knock him off a tree," Shou mumbled.

Jim laughed and patted the small cyanette on the shoulder. "I'm sure he won't," he admitted. "I'll help you if he does."

Johan and Judai were too busy staring at each other and talking amongst themselves to noticed what the two others had been saying. But for them, that was all right.

* * *

Me: Yay! Johan and Judai like each other, but they are too shy to admit it! (1) This is a "_Chowder_" reference. I loved that part in the show!

Lucy: We think we might use this scene in a longer story that we want to write that we are unsure of, and we hope that it will all work out well in the end!

Me: Please review and we will update our stories and add a few more one-shots as soon as we are able to!

Lucy: We are having some major writer's block when it comes to Spiritshipping one-shots, but we have a few ideas that we are planning on writing out, and if anyone has any requests, we do take them!


	4. Avast Ye, Mateys!

**Title**: Avast Ye, Mateys!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and suggested themes

**Pairing**: JudaiXJohan

**Summary**: After his ship was sunk by pirates, Johan Andersen was left to die in the ocean. He was rescued by another pirate ship, where he is both charmed and freaked out by the ship's charismatic captain, Judai Yuki.

Me: All right! After a while, we have been requested to write a fic where Judai is seme!

Lucy: And Judai is a pirate, along with his crew! And Johan is a noble that was attacked by pirates and was rescued by the crewmates on Judai's pirate ship!

Me: So with some hope, things will turn out good!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter! We had a lot of fun writing it and we hope that everyone had fun reading it!

**_Chapter One: Avast Ye, Mateys!_**

He was surrounded by darkness, he knew that for a fact. As much as he willed it, he just couldn't force his green eyes open. It felt as if they were welded shut. Most likely from the sea water that he had just been floating in for countless hours. He could taste it. It was still disgusting. All of the salt and all of the aftertaste that floated in the sea was now in his mouth, and it made him want to gag.

The darkness around him became even worse in certain sections.

"What d'ye think it be?"

The voice with the terrible grammar was speaking again. It almost hurt the bluenette's ears to hear someone talking like that. But then again, after being taught ever since he was old enough to talk everything there is to know about proper grammar, it didn't surprise him that the sound of someone speaking horribly made his ears hurt.

A soft humming came after the sentence was spoken. The bluenette assumed that he was being surrounded by people, all of them speaking with the same poor grammar as the first man had.

"Maybe it be one o' them merfolk the Cap'n was talkin' 'bout!" another voice trilled.

"He can't be no merman!" another argued. "He ain't got no tail!"

The bluenette coughed and became aware of the dull throbbing in the back of his head. The poor grammar lessons were not a big help to him. He tried as hard as he possible could, and after a few minutes of struggling, his eyes started to open. His vision was flooded with white light, but the ones surrounding him hadn't noticed that he was starting to awaken.

"Lookit his clothes!"

"He must be one o' them rich folk!"

The dull humming was a bit clearer now. The bluenette could make out just about how many people were talking. At least forty were surrounding him at the moment.

With a soft moan, the bluenette opened his eyes and was greeted to the sun.

He winced at the light and lifted his tired arm up to cover his eyes. This was a dumb action, since seawater dripped off his arm and into his eyes. It burned for a moment, but he had been adrift for so long that he seemed almost use to the burning feeling. The humming voices around him fell soft around him, all of the sources staring directly down at the bluenette. He could make out the shapes and shadows of the forty people standing all around him.

Once he was fully awake, he shot up into a sitting position.

He was surrounded.

The people around him were dressed in black and red and leather, and there were swords attached to their hips. Their teeth were nasty and old and yellow, and the majority of them ranged in ages from twenty to fifty. They were in all shapes and sizes- some fat and some malnourished. It sent a cold chill through the bluenette's body to see them all around him.

_Pirates_.

"What be your name?" one of them asked.

The bluenette shivered, but felt like he should answer. "J-J-Johan," he murmured. He cleared his throat and tried to issue a greeting that his dear father Joshua had told him just before-

Johan sniffled at the memory of his father.

He lowered his chin a little bit, enough to keep eye contact with the pirates. He drew in a deep breath, tasting the salty air that flew around the sails and the deck of the ship. He arched his back so that he was perfectly straight. He smiled at them, as was custom, though deep down, he was shaking. He was afraid of these pirates, but being a royal meant he had to show respect to everyone, pirate or not.

"My name is Johan Andersen," the bluenette introduced formally.

One of the pirates ran his tongue over his lips to wet them. "So, ye be one o' them rich folks from Europe, ain't ya, laddie?" he asked. He had a thick Scottish accent, and a look to match.

"I am." Johan tried to say this confidently.

"Well," the same Scottish pirate chuckled. "You're definitely a beauty, ain't ya?"

"W-what?"

One of the other pirates came over and grabbed Johan's shoulder. "Yeah, he be!" he smiled. "It's been such a long time, guys." Johan didn't like where this conversation was heading. "Who wants to go at him first?"

The ship roared with agreement.

"I do!"

"Me first, you fools!"

"You think he be a virgin still?"

"'Course he is! Nobles like them never do anything like that till they be married!"

Johan swallowed the lump in his throat and backed up a step. There was no use fighting it. He was probably going to be raped and/or killed by all of these forty pirates, and though he would have usually screamed for help by now, there was no one who would come and save him. He was on a ship in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by pirates who wanted to get inside him.

"I wanna go at 'im first!"

"Maybe if we all-"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT, GENTLEMEN!"

The entire crew fell silent as a loud voice tore through the ship from what seemed to be the crow's nest. They all glanced up, as did Johan, curious as to who had come to his rescue.

From the mast of the ship came a young man.

He grabbed onto the mast a few times and flipped through the air as he came down, performing tricks and flips that Johan had only ever seen in the circuses that his parents- before they were killed by pirates merely hours ago- had brought him to when he was a child. They were memories that he would carry with him until the day he died.

Once the young man touched down before the crew, Johan was speechless.

The young man had to be one of the most amazing looking individuals that the bluenette had ever seen in his whole life. He had brown hair that wasn't like the other pirates'. His hair was long in the front and very short in the back. Most of it was covered by a black hat that Johan imagined signified him as the captain. His eyes were a lovely shade of amber. He was smiling reassuringly down at the bluenette. The rest of his body was covered in pirate clothing, but it was more regal than the other pirates'. The young man winked at Johan and then turned his gaze to one of his shipmates and glared.

"And just _what_," he snapped. "did you all think you were doing?"

Johan noticed right off how every one of the pirates around him flinched. It was amazing, he thought, how the glare of such a young man could send such a chill through the spines of men much older than he was.

The pirates looked at one another, as if silently asking who would go and face the wrath of the new pirate.

"Speak!" the young brunette shouted.

The pirates flinched and looked at each other with more urgency than before. Johan got a strange sense of amusement from this. The pirates who had just been contemplating raping and/or killing him were now shuddering at the sight of a boy who couldn't have been much older than Johan, though it was possible that he was a year or two older.

"_Speak!_" the brunette shouted again.

"W-we were just-"

The Scottish pirate cleared his throat. He stared at the brunette with a growing fear, his eyes wide and his motions as if he was preparing for the brunette to strike him.

"W-we found 'im out in the ocean, Cap'n, and-"

"_And you just thought that you could gang-bang him without me knowing about it_?" the captain shrieked.

Every single one of the crew members flinched and ducked down, as if awaiting some punishment. They all started screaming how sorry they were and about how it was never going to happen again.

"Have you all lost your blinkin' _minds_?" the brunette, obviously the captain of the ship, shouted, his voice echoing through the ship. "You were going to pull this kind of disgusting shit on _my_ ship? I swear to the goddesses Calypso and Sedna that you'll all walk the plank for this if you ever even fucking think of doing it again! _Am I understood..._?"

The pirates all gave a fearful nod. "Y-yes, Cap'n!"

"Good!" the captain shouted. "Now get out of my sight! Y'all make me want to puke!"

The crew rushed away to other parts of the ship without another word. Johan gulped and stared at the angry captain, who was glaring after them as they all ran away. He looked absolutely furious.

Once the crew was out of sight, the captain turned back to Johan.

His angry expression vanished, and he was smiling brightly down at the bluenette. Johan blushed and looked away, not wanting to show this off to the captain he had just met.

"I'm terribly sorry about my crew," the captain said. "Are you all right?"

Johan could only manage a nod. He was a bit happier now that he had been rescued by the captain. And it was easy to talk to him because he didn't sound or speak at all like the other pirates on the ship did. And he wasn't like the others. He seemed kind enough. And he looked as if he took good care of himself, unlike the filthy pirates that he had just chased off.

"I'm glad," the captain said with a smile. "You'll have to excuse their actions. None of them have had sex in such along time, and when a lovely man such as yourself comes by, well, heh heh, that one's understandable."

Johan nodded slowly. "Yeah, I understand... I guess."

The brunette captain flashed him a wide grin. Johan felt like he was going to faint. The captain was so good looking and so incredibly kind that it was hard to imagine that he was a pirate.

"Um, please forgive my rudeness, um, Captain, sir. But uh, I didn't, um, catch your name," Johan stammered.

"That's because I didn't throw it," the captain winked.

The rich bluenette's face flushed crimson. "Y-yes, well..." he murmured. The captain chuckled at him. "M-my name is Johan Andersen, son of the nobles Joshua and Andrea Andersen. If it's all right to ask, what is your name?" He didn't know why he was blushing so bad over someone he had just met a few moments ago.

The captain winked again. "It's Judai. Captain Judai Yuki."

Johan's eyes widened in horror and shock. "T-the Judai Yuki? Are you serious?" he murmured. "T-the son of the billionare Nerigon Yuki? You're the same Judai Yuki?"

The captain smiled. "The very same."

"But how?" Johan asked, still deeply in shock. "I-I mean, you're alive? How? I-I thought- well, everyone thought you were dead!"

Judai scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Geez, you disappoint your parents one time by choosing a life-style that doesn't meet their royal demands and they tell the whole world that you're dead," he sighed. "Guess I've always been a disappointment to them. My father wanted me to inherit all of his companies, but I've always wanted a life on the sea."

"I know I'll feel stupid for asking this," Johan said. "but why a pirate?"

Judai chuckled and then sighed. "I've always enjoyed how... free pirates could be. I always enjoyed the way they could do whatever they wished without ever having to answer to anyone," he said."

Johan frowned. "You... hated being a noble that much?"

"Are you kidding?" Judai asked. "Always having someone telling you where to go or how to dress or what to do?" He sighed. "It was horrible."

"I know what you mean," Johan said with an understanding nod.

Judai continued to smile and took Johan by the hand. "Well," he said. "now that we've made some formalities, let's see if there's anything I can get you to do on the ship, shall we?" He tugged Johan's wrist and led him across the deck, past the grumbling crewmembers, into the lower decks where there was a young woman with ratty blond hair and golden eyes working at a cast-iron stove.

The woman was thin and bony, her hair tied back by a filthy black ribbon. She wore a red cotton dress and her hands were cracked and cut from years of working with a knife.

"Asuka," called Judai, pushing Johan gently before him. "We have another member to the crew. Make sure to make more soup."

Instead of being cheerful, the woman got mad.

She slammed her hand hard on the counter top; Johan winced.

Fixing Judai with a wicked glare, she pushed her way around the stove and stormed up to him, wagging a bony finger at him. "I'll not have it, do you hear me, Judai?" she screeched, her voice high and kind, despite the tone she was using. "The soup's as thick as sweat as it is! If I add any other ingredients, Lord knows what will happen!"

Judai scoffed. "Is that any way to speak to the captain?"

Asuka surprised Johan by cackling. "Oh, so you're the _captain_ now?" she screeched again. "Ha! When did you finally grow some balls?"

"You wanna go overboard?" Judai snapped.

"You wanna find yourself a new cook?" Asuka snapped back.(1)

She had him. Judai started to protest, but he saw that she had beaten him. He sighed and waved his hand at her, turning back to Johan. Over his shoulder, Johan saw Asuka stick her tongue out at Judai and then wink at him.

Johan blushed. Asuka chuckled and went back to the cast-iron stove.

"Well, this is Miss Asuka Tenjoin," Judai said with a sigh. "Her brother Fubuki works on the crow's nest. Which reminds me, I have to go yell at him in a few minutes. He's overdue."

"For what?" snapped Asuka.

"His daily bitch session from me!" snapped Judai. "I'm the captain- I don't need a motive!"

Johan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Judai turned his stolen attention back to Johan. "For the time being, I'll have to assist Asuka in the kitchen until I find something else."

"Is that safe?" Asuka asked. "You know how I get."

Judai turned back to her. "Aye," he said, shuddering at an old memory, rubbing his shouler where an old wound must've once been. "But a few of the crewmen tried to rape him a few minutes ago. I figure they won't bother him if you're around."

Asuka's eyebrow shot up. "They tried _what_?" she screeched. "T-they tried to r-r-"

"To rape him- yes." Judai growled softly. "I scared 'em, though."

Asuka scoffed. "Well, that ain't gonna be nearly enough, Ju!" She turned to the pot of soup she was making and grinned evilly. She inhaled deep, making a nasily noise in the back of her throat, and then spat a glob of black and yellow into the soup. Johan shuddered; Judai just snickered and shook his head. The blond wiry woman clapped her hands together and eyed the soup as if it were her best masterpiece- looking at the whole kitchen, Johan wondered if it really was. "There! Let 'em eat that!"

"Good on ya, Asuka," called Judai with a whooping laugh.

The blond woman walked over and tucked her arm with Johan's. "Well, come along, sweetie. Let's go."

Shooting Judai one last smile, she dragged Johan off toward the back of the kitchen.

Johan looked back and saw Judai give him a reassuring smile. Then he shifted his hat, put on what Johan imagined was an "evil expression", and the stormed up the stairs.

"Fubuki...!"

_CRASH!_ Johan jumped; Asuka just shook her head.

"Captain!"

"Don't drop the fucking spyglass, you fucking dumbass!"

"You scared me! What was I supposed to do?"

Johan looked to Asuka, wondering if he should be afraid, but when she smiled at him, he knew that this must've been normal. He just shrugged his shoulders and asked what he was supposed to do.

* * *

"What can I do to help you?" Johan asked.

"Nothing very much just now," said Asuka. "The water is all I needed. Unless you want to start peeling the potatoes for the stew, which would be all right with me." She went back to stirring the boiling water.

Johan sighed softly. "No, I didn't mean that. I mean, yes, I will if you want me to, but I was talking to Ju- the... captain. I mean, when I talk to him, that's what I keep saying."

"Peel a few of the potatoes," commanded Asuka softly. "It'll give you something to do."

They were in the kitchen of the massive ship, a dank little room smelling of turnips and fermented beets. A dozen earthenware dishes were piled in one corner, and a very small fire was shivering under a tripod, trying to boil a very large pot of gray water. Asuka sat at a rude table, which was covered with leeks, potatoes, onions, peppers, carrots, and other vegetables. Johan stood before her, rocking slowly along his feet and twisting his hands together.

"They found another treasure chest this evening," he said.

"That's nice," Asuka answered. "That's fine. How many does that make it now?"

"Six," Johan answered proudly. "They've always-"

Asuka interrupted him. "Sit down, Johan, and stop doing that. I start to twitch all over when you start figetting like that." Johan sat down on the other side of the table. He drew a knife, one Judai had given him, and started moodily cutting away at one of the potatoes. Asuka regarded him with a small smile and went back to chopping the other vegetables.

"It's really strange," Johan murmured, rather to himself than to her. "I try to do the best I can. I call him 'Captain' like all the others, yet lately, he seems like something's bothering him. He is always smiling, but then he looks at me and his smile vanishes. He looks hurt." He sighed and nicked his finger with the blade. "Ouch! Dammit." He sighed. "I don't mind that he doesn't smile near me, but I just wish that I'd known why. He seemed to be happy with me when I arrived. He even tried flirting with me a few times, but I guess he does that with all his crew mates. I just wish I knew what was bothering him. I wish I knew!"

He slashed at another potato and wounded himself again.

"Cut away from yourself, not toward," Asuka scolded. "I've noticed it, too. When did he start to seem depressed?"

Johan shrugged. "I think a few months ago?" he said, though it was more of a question. "Oh, I remember. It was when I was officially accepted as part of the crew."

"I see." Asuka smiled, her eyes full of secrets. "What did you do differently that day?"

"Nothing," Johan admitted with a sigh. "I brought him dinner like I always do, in his bedchamber, and he tried to flirt with me always. You wanted me to get back quick- you remember?- so I said, 'Sorry, Captain, Asuka needs me to go'. He suddenly stopped flirting with me, frowned, and just... let me go. He didn't even try to stop me, to make me stay, like he did every night before."

"And what have you done differently since then?" Asuka prompted.

"Nothing," Johan admitted again. "I say the same thing. 'Captain, here's your food', or, 'Captain, I have to go'. But he's always frowning. I thought he liked being called Captain."

Asuka smiled softly. "He does, Johan," she said. "But not by you."

Johan frowned, hurt. "What...?"

"Don't misunderstand," Asuka added quickly. "It's not that he dislikes you. He likes you too much, which is why he hates you calling him that. You see, to pirates, being called Captain by your crewmates symbolizes that they don't feel close to you. It means that you are their commander and nothing more, the one in charge of them. There's no closeness is calling someone Captain when you're a crewmate. But if you notice, I'm like an elder sister to Judai, so I call him by name. You, before all this, called him by name. He liked that. He liked you. Have you ever imagined what he was like before you? Recall how happy the crew seems now? That's because Judai's not yelling or being angry all the time. But when you, you Johan, the one he secretly loves, call him 'Captain', it just ruins him."

Asuka placed a potato down and touched Johan's hand.

"He loves you," she said.

Johan stared ahead. Judai... loved him? "B-but..." He sighed and glanced at Asuka. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Asuka smiled softly. "Maybe you should ask him that yourself."

* * *

The crew nodded their heads approvingly toward Johan as he passed by. He smiled and waved to them, and as expected, they all waved back. It had been like this ever since he joined the crew a few months back. They use to glare at him, but when he became one of them, they patted him on the back, smiled at him, and were as polite as any other gentleman.

_But it's only because of how I make Judai act_, Johan thought with a soft sigh.

He stopped in front of the door to Judai's chambers.

He raised the back of his fist and knocked twice on the door, as he did every night.

Shuffling came from inside, and then the door opened slightly. "Come in," Judai's voice said, chipper and happier than Johan had heard it in a long, long time. He opened the door, and Judai turned around, smiling wide.

He saw Johan, and the smile faded.

The same torn look appeared on his face, and he turned away. "Oh, Johan, is it dinner time already?"

"Not yet, Captain," Johan said, wincing to himself.

Judai nodded slowly. "Then you came for...?"

"We need to talk," Johan said quickly, his tone urgent and eager. "Judai."

The brunette tensed at the name, his breath catching in his throat. Johan smiled softly, but Judai returned to his sad demeanor before Johan could be truly happy. "Okay then," Judai said, waving his hand to usher Johan over. "Take a seat." Johan sat on the chair across from Judai's desk. Johan frowned when he saw Judai still refusing to look at him. "Speak."

"Look," Johan said, his tone exhausted and scolding. "If you were so upset by me calling you 'Captain', then why the Hell didn't you say anything to me about it?"

Judai turned around and blinked, confused. "Hah?"

"Oh, don't 'hah' me, you know what I meant," Johan said with mock sterness.

Judai frowned and looked to the ground. He muttered something under his breath, which Johan inclined to hear. "I don't know... I didn't want you to be forced into a relationship with me. I didn't know if you felt the same, so I didn't force you into anything. But, it hurt to realize that you didn't feel the same about me. That's why I avoided you."

Johan frowned. "You stupid captain!"

Judai glanced up. "What?"

"If you were worried that I didn't feel the same way, then you were wasting your time worrying!" The bluenette sighed and folded his arms. "You are so stupid, Judai. Even for a captain, you're a first class moron."

Judai glared. "Hey! I'll toss you overboard."

Johan grinned. "Oh yeah." He leaned forward and kissed Judai quickly on the cheek. "I bet you will."

Judai flushed bright crimson and turned away. Johan smiled and moved to the door. "I better be getting back before Asuka kills me," he said, his back to the brunette. "Oh, and Captain?" Judai turned and stared at Johan with wide eyes. "You don't need to worry about being rejected. 'Cause I love you too, you idiot."

The brunette smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "Get out," he said. "And bring me my food."

Johan laughed and closed the door behind him. "Whatever you say, Captain."

For once, Judai grinned when he called him Captain.

* * *

Me: Corny ending, and not our best fic at all, but Hell, we tried to make it as good as we could, so please do not make fun of it! (1) God, that's so like her! xD

Lucy: So, Judai and Johan are together and they resolved their issue!

Me: And it seems that Johan's having a lot of fun as a pirate now, so who knows what kind of fun they will have after Johan brings Judai his dinner that night! Ha ha!

Lucy: Please review, but please don't be mean! We tried our best! We take requests, too!


End file.
